Ametrian Calendar
The Ametrian Calendar was standardized when the Ametrian Empire was founded. This is considered year zero. Each year is 360 days divided into 8 months, each divided into 5 weeks consisting of 9 days each (which equals 45 days each month). All information in this section is in Brennin, the language of Kingsland. Names may vary per area, but their purpose is largely the same. The months, in order, are as follows: Months Each month follows the chronology and seasons and act as indicators for planting and harvesting as well as storage during the winter. Below are the months of the year and what activities take place during each. # Unemonth: '''This starts with the New Year. It is a cold month where families stay indoors and live off the stores of food collected last harvest. # '''Coldmonth: '''This is the coldest month of the year. The weather is harsh. # '''Sunmonth: '''This month hosts the vernal equinox and is the beginning of Spring. # '''Plantmonth: '''Fields begin being planted for harvest in the autumn as well as animals being bred and reared. # '''Bernmonth: '''Named after the patron saint of salvation, Saint Bernard, Bernmoth is when the devout seek to pay for their sins. This is done through community work, helping neighbors, and sometimes payment of money or goods to someone. The beginning of Summer is also early in this month as well as the summer solstice. # '''Plentymonth: '''The harvesting of crops and storage for winter is done this month. It is very busy for most individuals. The beginning of autumn is in this month as well as the autumnal equinox. # '''Holymonth: '''By this month, all sins that individuals sought to atone for during Bernmonth should be reconciled. It is believed that if not, an individual will have bad luck and possible catastrophe during the cold months of the winter. # '''Endmonth: '''The winter solstice and the beginning of winter is in this month; the end of the year as well. Days of the Week Similar to the months, the days of the week originated to serve a specific purpose. Although today, much of that is lost and varies from place to place. While in most towns, Marketday is when most people head to the market to shop. In larger cities however, the market is bustling all week. # '''Startweek: '''This begins a new week. Most households spend time discussing plans for the remainder of the week; chores given out, activities planned, and general organization of the household # '''Workday: Typically, this day is when chores are begun and work is done the hardest all week. Most individuals on Serrus agree that a hard Workday leads to an easier coming week. # '''Titheday: '''One of two days individuals attend mass at their local parish. It is also the day that families are supposed to tithe to their parish giving whatever they can to help the community and poor. More unscrupulous parishes keep all the money themselves. # '''Restday: '''After working hard and praying, Restday is typically the day where families take time to relax. Most markets and shops are closed as well as administrative buildings. # '''Midweek: '''This signals the middle of the week. Similar to Startweek, after Restday, households plan out the rest of their week; notably planned for the next day’s shopping: Marketday # '''Marketday: '''This is the day where most families shop for groceries and sundries. It’s also when they sell some of their own crops and wares. # '''Hearthday: '''Similar to Restday, hearth day focuses on rest. Unlike Restday, which focuses on individual resting, Hearthday is when families come together for meals talk, and relaxation as a group. Many areas also include close friends on this day and it is used to socialize. # '''Holyday: '''This is the day that is said to be the time to atone for any sins committed during Hearthday. It is the second day in the week where families go to local mass. Leaving offerings to the Creator on one’s doorstep is also a symbolic gesture done this day. Many holidays fall on this day as well. # '''Endweek: '''Families take count of what they did over the course of the passing week and prepare to start anew. Common Calendar Names Around Serrus As mentioned above, each culture has their own language; therefore it is easy to understand that they all have different names for the months and days. Below are some of the more common cultural names one would find in culturally different areas around Serrus. Category:Life Category:Culture